1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling apparatus for the external connecting ducts of engine oil, particularly to one provided with a metal tubular body to guide machine oil to flow therethrough, and then the metal tubular body and the machine oil inside are cooled by the forceful wind of an engine fan, able to lower the temperature of the machine oil therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, machine oil is employed to adhere to the surfaces of machine parts. If the temperature of the machine oil is excessively high, the viscosity of the machine oil will be lowered, thus not only resulting in wear to the machine parts but also causing damage to an engine (A) due to excessively high temperature produced by friction between the machine parts. Therefore, machine oil has to be maintained at a proper temperature so as to enable the engine (A) to operate normally.
A conventional crankcase 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a housing (A1), a cover (A2) covered on the housing (A1) and a detecting hole 10 in the lower side. The structure of the conventional crankcase 1 only lays stress on the circulatory lubrication of machine oil, but pays no attention to cooling of machine oil inside. The conventional crankcase 1 has its shell cooled by external air, but the machine parts rotating inside the crankcase 1 cannot get their heat dispersed. Therefore, additionally installing a cooling apparatus for machine oil is a most direct method to enhance lubrication effect between machine parts and prolong their service life. A water-cooling apparatus has been developed for foresaid purpose, but it may cost much expense to additionally install such a water-cooling apparatus and also may spoil the integral combination of the engine (A).